Lyoko Warrior's
by King Namikaze
Summary: At the Valley of the End, both Naruto and Sasuke's last attack sent them both through a dimensional rift and into Lyoko. What will they do now? Naruto/Oc
1. Code: New World

Naruto watched as Sasuke charged a Chidori. But because of the curse mark the Chidori changed into a black silver colour. Naruto charged his Rasengan and because of the Nine-Tails chakra the ball turned red. Both stared at each other preparing the attack that would change everything. Suddenly both lunged at each other from the sides of the Valley of the End.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Their attacks causing a shockwave of power to erupt. Both attacks seemed equal in power. Neither overpowering the other. Then suddenly a void of their chakra appeared. Sasuke took the opportunity to thrust his attack into Naruto heart as Naruto scratched his friend headband. The giant ball of chakra expanded destroying part of the valley as it exploded. However something happened. Both attacks were too powerful and this resulted in dimensional rift opening and throwing both boys into it.

Just as everything settled Kakashi appeared. He looked around hoping to find his two students but he couldn't find them "I was too late"

* * *

The first thing Naruto knew, when he woken up, was that he wasn't anywhere near Konoha or the Valley of the End anymore. All he could see was a desert _'Am I near Suna?'_ he thought in confusion. An explosion drew his attention "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. Without anything else to do he ran towards it. As he ran he noticed that he wasn't in a regular desert because of the sea that was below the desert "Where am I?" he muttered to himself as he ran.

* * *

-A few minutes before the small explosion-

A blond boy with a purple streak in his hair appeared in the desert. He had four purple marks on his face and was wearing purple with a picture of a dog on his chest. He also had cat claws and a cattail as well. He looked around and saw a girl waving at him. He ran whilst waving "Hey Aelita" he said.

"Hello Odd" she greeted. She has short pink hair, green eyes, and small pink rectangles on the bottom of her eyes. She also has pointed ears with an earring on her left ear. She was wearing a white shirt and trousers with a dark pink top over it and a dark pink skirt. Her shoes looked like dark pink bandages covering her feet. She also had white arm warmers that were trimmed with dark pink. They both stood next to a giant hole in the ground "You see that" she said pointing to the small canyon "The Tower that X.A.N.A. activated can't be too far away" she said

"Well uh...not down there anyway" said Odd whilst he crouched on all fours.

"Maybe on the neighbouring plateaus" she suggested as they turned around.

"Too late" said Odd seeing five creatures running at them. They were small and looked like insects with eye designs on top of their bodies "Looks like the welcoming committee" The five monsters then surrounded both Aelita and Odd.

"Kankrelats" said Aelita.

_"Odd, take good care of Aelita"_ said a voice from out of nowhere.

"Will do Jeremy," said Odd.

The creatures then started firing red lasers at Odd and Aelita, forcing them both to dodge _"Odd, what's going on?"_ asked Jeremy.

Odd didn't answer, as he was too busy jumping to avoid the blasts. He then did a flip and, whilst he was upside down in mid-air, aimed his left arm and shouted "Laser Arrow!" an arrow shot out of his wrist and flew towards a Kankrelat, hitting it's eye mark which made it explode.

The Kankrelats continued to fire whilst Aelita went down the small canyon. A laser then hit Odd in the chest making him land on his back _"Odd, you just lost another 10 life-points!"_ warned Jeremy.

"No kidding!" shouted back Odd as he stood and avoided a few lasers. He jumped and took cover at the edge, near the top.

"Odd" said Aelita "I'm afraid we haven't got a choice" she said indicating to the ramp that leads down the canyon.

Just as he was about to stand, Odd had a vision. He saw Aelita falling towards the Digital Sea. Shaking his head, both he and Aelita ran down the ramp. As they ran, Jeremy warned Odd _"Be careful! You only have 50 life-points left!"_

Hearing this, Odd did a back flip and aimed both arms at the monsters "Laser Arrow's!" he shouted firing three shots. Two were destroyed but one fired a laser before getting hit and exploding. The laser hit Odd in the chest whilst the last creature fell off the ramp. Unfortunately, that last laser caused Odd to devirtualize. The monster landed on the edge next to Aelita, causing her to stand on the edge. However, she lost her balance and began to fall down towards the Digital Sea.

_"NO!"_ shouted Jeremy in despair.

Aelita screamed before feeling something catch her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy she never met before, hold her and land on the ramp "Are you alright?" he asked.

"W-What?" stuttered Aelita as she realized she was just saved "Uh, thank you" she said gratefully.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Who are you?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Grinning he said "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" he then held out his hand.

"My name is Aelita," she said taking the hand and shaking it.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

"I'll explain everything later but for now I need you help. I have to get to the Tower and right now you are the only one that can help me," she said.

"Lead the way," said Naruto with a serious look on his face. She nodded and they both ran back down the ramp.

* * *

-In the Lab-

Jeremy was a blond boy wearing thick glasses, a blue jumper, and brown trousers. He was sitting on a chair and just screamed 'No' before the large metal door open to reveal a tired looking Odd come in. Odd was wearing something similar to what he was wearing before but now looked human instead of a human/cat hybrid "What's going on?" asked Odd standing next to Jeremy.

"I-I don't know. When you got devirtualized Aelita fell and was going to disappear forever. But someone caught her" replied Jeremy.

"Who caught her? Ulrich or Yumi?" asked Odd.

"Neither. I don't know who this is"

* * *

-On Lyoko-

_"Listen, whoever this is"_ said Jeremy _"You need to hurry up because Teddy's getting angry"_

"Who said that?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

_"My name is Jeremy, who are you?"_

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto still trying to see who's talking.

_"You won't be able to see me. For now just get to the Tower"_

"Alright then. Let's go Aelita," said Naruto with the both of them running in a small tunnel.

"The Tower isn't far," informed Aelita.

"Good to know" He then suddenly stopped and turned his head to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"You hear that?" asked Naruto before the ground started to rumble. They turned and saw a black sphere rolling towards them at a great speed "What is that!?" shouted Naruto as they ran even faster.

"A Mega-Tank!" shouted Aelita.

They kept running but the tank kept approaching them. Thankfully they came to an opening so both Naruto and Aelita jumped to the side just before the Mega-Tank got to them, so it rolled past them. He it hit something, Naruto looked up and noticed a tower and it was glowing red "...I'm guessing that's the Tower you need to get to" said Naruto.

"Yes, but that Mega-Tank won't make it easy getting inside"

"Then leave that to me" said Naruto as he steeped forward. It was then that Naruto noticed something on his side. Reaching for it he saw it was a sword. To be more specific, a red bladed ninjato and a strange sheath. Naruto grinned as he held it and looked at the Mega-Tank "This is going to be fun" he said as a mask appeared over his eyes. This mask is whitish-tan with red Japanese style flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. Multiple eye symbol's appeared all around the Mega-Tank as it opened. Inside was a larger eye symbol with a red mass. The Mega-Tank began to glow and then it shot thin yet very large laser. With a smirk he moved his sword and it blocked the attack with no effort, strangely the sword was glowing red as well. The laser stopped and Naruto grinned, "Is that all you got?" he taunted. It charged again and fired. This time Naruto side stepped the attack and let it pass him. It hit the wall causing an explosion, which Naruto used as he jumped making him fly over to the Mega-Tank. With a single swing Naruto sliced the eye symbol in half and jumped off. The Mega-Tank rolled away and exploded against the wall "That was easy" he said sheathing his sword. The mask disappeared the second the sword was sheathed.

_"Your turn Aelita"_ said Jeremy.

She nodded and ran to the tower. Once inside she went to the top, and touched a holographic pad. It said her name before saying 'Code Lyoko' Everything around her went down the Tower before a bright light came and swallowed everything up "Is that a good thing?" asked Naruto as he saw the light from outside the tower. He didn't get a reply but Aelita emerged from the Tower looking happy and curious "Where's that Jeremy guy?"

"Everybody returned to the past," she said simply.

Naruto blinked at her "The past? That's possible?"

"Yes" she said "Although I am curious as to why you didn't go back either"

"What do you mean?" asked a seriously confused Naruto.

"Usually when a Return to the Past happens, which is the light you saw, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich go back to their school along with Jeremy"

"...Who?"

* * *

-Inside a Tower-

"So your from a different world?" asked Aelita "And not the one that my friends are from"

"No I am not from where ever they are. I'm from a village called Konoha, it means the Hidden Leaf Village"

_"I still can't believe that you're from another world,"_ said Jeremy. Once Naruto and Aelita were in the Tower, Aelita contacted Jeremy to introduce Naruto and to Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Naruto then explained how his world worked, with Jeremy and the others doing the same for their world.

"Yet you talk to and save Aelita who is in a virtual world," said Naruto.

_"How did all this happen?"_ asked Yumi.

"Well on my mission, my friends and I were chasing a...traitor to our village. Eventually it was only him and I. We fought. I don't know how long it lasted but in the end we used our most powerful attacks. I guess it had too much power and a dimensional rift opened. I don't know if I didn't come here alone though," explained Naruto.

Everyone was silent until Jeremy broke it _"For now I think you have to stay on Lyoko along with Aelita until I can get the Materialization program to work. Until then can you protect Aelita if we are not around?"_

"Can do"

_"Good"_

"One question, why are my clothes different? I wasn't wearing this before," said Naruto. He only realized that his clothes changed when he entered the tower. No longer was he wearing that orange jumpsuit that screamed 'KILL ME' but instead he is wearing a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and has a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be

_"I guess the reason is the same for when we enter Lyoko and how our appearances change as well,"_ said Ulrich.

"Well at least things are going to be more interesting," said Naruto with everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

-Sector 5-

Sasuke didn't know where he was but all he could see was blue walls and under him was a large eye design. The Curse Mark on his shoulder glowed purple and started to smoke, causing Sasuke to scream in pain. After a full minute the Curse Mark changed. It was no longer on his shoulder but over his chest and it was now the eye symbol. Looking up Sasuke activated his Sharingan and said "Very well X.A.N.A. I shall deal with those annoyances"

* * *

Author's Note: Well what do you think? I had this idea and Elemental77 let me borrow the opening he used in 'Naruto, A Digimon Tamer', so thanks Elemental77.

I have based Naruto's appearance on Adam Taurus from RWBY. But with his regular blond hair.

I have also decided on Naruto's pairing. It shall be an Oc and shall not be revealed for a couple of chapters.

Any questions please PM me, if not then please review.

Thank you.


	2. Author's Note

I apologise for this but I have put this story on hiatus for the foreseeable future. It will not stay like so do not worry.

The reason I am doing this is because I am making crossover movie stories and it is taking up all of my time on FanFiction so I cannot work on anything else for now. Until I am finished my movie crossovers or just feel like working on the story, then this story shall not be updated.

If you have any suggestions for my stories then please PM me, do NOT leave a review. There is a list on my profile of the movies.

Not that it will be crossed over with Naruto, he will be paired with someone, and I do not do horror unless there is an exception. I do not do yaoi and I shall not do harems for this.

Again I apologise for this.


End file.
